<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Autumn by vampiresdontdodishes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901790">Autumn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiresdontdodishes/pseuds/vampiresdontdodishes'>vampiresdontdodishes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autumn, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiresdontdodishes/pseuds/vampiresdontdodishes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy reflects on the reasons he loves autumn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Autumn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Autumn was Sammy's favorite time of year. He loved the leaves changing color from green to shades of hot red, glowing orange, vibrant yellow, and earthy brown.</p>
<p>He enjoyed going apple picking at a nearby apple orchard with his friends and family. With the apples he picked, he would bake all kinds of apple pastries such as apple pies, apple turnovers, apple crisp and apple brownies with his mother.</p>
<p>Sammy also loved taking his dog for a walk in the park where the golden leaves fall to the ground. A slight breeze whispers along the trees and teases more leaves into releasing their tentative hold.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>